Incognito Company
Project INCOGNITO, later dubbed Incognito Company, was a Spartan-III supersoldier side-project originally made up of the 198 candidates who were originally not approved into , and were trained by Captain Will Terlin, but fifty of them were cut from the Company, resulting in only 148 being trained. They were first deployed on March 1st, 2540. This project was much like the other Spartan companies, where most of the Spartan's would wear armor, relying heavily on teamwork, with the exception of Jay-I425, Jayne-I428, Kal-I338, Geoff-I394, and Adam-I420, whom would would be pulled out of the company and be given Mark V armor, allowing them to fully benefit from their augmentations. This was in 2551. Jay, Jayne, Kal, and Adam would have their Fireteam renamed Anchor Team, while Geoff would be sent on lone-wolf missions. This armor change was due to their DNA being on-par with a Spartan-IIs, also known as cat-2 DNA. Two years later, Spartan-I303 and Angie-I305 were given Mark V armor to counter insurrectionist forces on Beta Hydri VI. However, their armor was a modified variant of the Mark V, a variant of the armor that used a thin radar-adsorbent material on the exterior. Most of the Spartan tags that the project used continued from the number 301 and higher, ending at the number 428, as it continued from Alpha Company's Spartan Tags. The Project's candidates were trained in the UNSC Incognito's Night, in which was where the augmentation and training process was held. However, after training, the Company was dispersed to different garrisons and the ship was sent to the scrapyard. A total of 148 candidates were collected, but 20 of them were killed from the augmentation process. Some of the surviving Spartan-IIIs were later recruited into the . A "Second Wave" comprised of thirty Spartan-IVs was later created under the same name, however, with much more difficult training, as it's goal was to test the limits of the Spartan-IVs and make them the best of the best. Despite this, Wave II was wiped out during the fight against Hral Torumai's Covenant. Incognito Company was folded into ONI Special Operations, resulting in their Team names, and also why many of their missions were fairly high-risk. It was later deemed as a colossal failure in 2555. Recruitment Process As Incognito Company took in the "washouts" from Alpha Company, there was no need for finding any more candidates, as the trainees had already been chosen. However, it took time to recruit willing people in training for the project, so ONI resorted to reassigning some of it's personnel to the Incognito's Night. Training The candidates would all take an obstacle course after their completed education (With some UNSC and ONI propaganda), and to win, they would all have to finish with their assigned team. This training exercise was similar to . This lead to only three teams winning on the first day, Rick-I331's team, later known as Fireteam Delta Three, in first place, Jay-I425's team, later known as Fireteam Gamma One, in second place, and Peter-I357's team, later known as Fireteam Iota Two, in third place.This training routine would be scheduled on the first day of every month, with the rest of the month having the participants learn tactics. For years up to 2540 the cantidates would be trained in weapons and hand-to-hand combat, with two optional courses being field medic training and demolition training. Once the cantidates had passed their final training exam, they would be allowed to recieve their augmentations. For the next month they would be sent on missions wearing SPI armor, until, finally, they would be deployed onto the battlefield. They were trained by multiple instructors who were skilled at their jobs, with these instructors later seemingly to almost disappear from existence entirely, presumably ONI's handiwork to keep the Company a secret. Other There were also many training courses for those who showed particular promise, such as stealth and flight training. Martial Arts Training The following is all of the martial arts an Incognito Company Spartan could learn. * Tae Kwon Doe * Jujitsu * Krav Maga * Brazilian Jiu-jitsu * Judo * Muay-thai * Hapkido * Wing Chun Weapons Training The following are all of the weapon types that the Spartan's trained with. * Long-ranged Weapons * Assault Weapons * Short-ranged Weapons * Melee Weapons * Covenant Weapons Augmentations The Company used augmentations that of a Spartan-III, however, 20 of the candidates died due to fatal augmentation procedures. Results The results, in the end, were visibly successful, with many of the candidates seem to improve in their training. On the battlefield, however, a small number of them seemed to lose their mind for a brief moment, before snapping out of it. Many of the scientists in the Company never figured out what the problem was, but they guessed it was part of the procedure. Spartans The following is a list of the candidates who survived the augmentation procedures, and whom received their SPI armor. * Tal-I301 (Current location is Sedra) * Nick-I302 (MIA as of 2549) * Spartan-I303 (Current location is Beta Hydri VI) * Trey-I304 (KIA) * Angie-I305 (KIA) * Emma-I306 (KIA) * Bo-I307 (KIA) * Rick-I308 (KIA) * Jim-I309 (KIA) * Bill-I310 (KIA) * Randy-I311 (KIA) * Ralph-I312 (KIA) * Fred-I313 (KIA) * Gary-I314 (KIA) * Shane-I315 (KIA) * Peter-316 (KIA) * Draco-I317 (KIA) * Jess-I318 (KIA) * Garroth-I319 (KIA) * Ethan-I320 (KIA) * Quinn-I321 (KIA) * Spartan-I322 (KIA) * Casey-I323 (KIA) * Randolph-I324 (KIA) * Hugo-I325 (KIA) * Shane-I326 (KIA) * Jared-I327 (KIA) * Rachel-I328 (KIA) * Tori-I329 (KIA) * Lisa-I330 (KIA) * Rick "Shotgun" -I331 (KIA) * Lisa-I332 (KIA) * Leynord-I333 (KIA) * Jeremy-I334 (Current location is Earth) * Randolph-I335 (KIA) * Christine-I336 (KIA) * Madeline-I337 (KIA) * Kal-I338 (Current location is Earth) * Mandy-I339 (MIA as of 2555) * Jole-I340 (Current location is Reach) * Jack-I341 (Current location is Earth) * Isabella-I342 (AWOL as of 2557) * Stephen-I343 (MIA as of 2555) * Shawn "Shawnoe"-I344 (MIA as of 2554) * Shafer "Chuckles"-I345 (MIA as of 2554) * Viola-I346 (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Joeseph-I347 (KIA) * Aaron-I348 (Current location is Mars) * Travis-I349 (KIA) * Joey-I350 (AWOL as of 2557) * Rennie-I351 (AWOL as of 2557) * Keenan-I352 (AWOL as of 2557) * Dante-I353 (MIA as of 2554) * Gary-I354 (AWOL as of 2559) * Wendy-I355 (Current location is Earth) * Matthew-I356 (AWOL as of 2556) * Peter-I357 (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Paul-I358 (AWOL as of 2557) * Jason-I359 (KIA) * Adam-I360 (KIA) * Rick "Rex"-I361 (KIA) * Brittany-I362 (KIA) * Gracie-I363 (MIA as of 2559) * Bert-I364 (KIA) * Calvin-I365 (KIA) * Luke-I366 (KIA) * Cameron-I367 (KIA) * Karen-I368 (Current location is Earth) * Annabeth-I369 (AWOL as of 2559) * Julia-I370 (MIA as of 2557) * Natasha-I371 (AWOL as of 2554) * Norea-I372 (KIA) * Molly-I373 (MIA as of 2553) * Dorothy-I374 (AWOL as of 2554) * Lauren-I375 (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Agatha-I376 (KIA) * Sophie-I377 (Current location is Earth) * Leonard-I378 (KIA) * Henry-I379 (KIA) * Sasha-I380 (KIA) * Daryl-I381 (KIA) * Carl-I382 (KIA) * Ein-I383 (KIA) * Tal-I384 (KIA) * Micheal-I385 (KIA) * Kevin-I386 (Current location is Earth) * Robert-I387 (KIA) * Melissa-I388 (MIA) * Bill-I389 (AWOL as of 2556) * Mattias-I390 (AWOL as of 2554) * Percy-I391 (KIA) * Tracy-I392 (AWOL as of 2557) * Sean-I393 (AWOL as of 2558) * Geoff-I394 (AWOL as of 2554) * Patrick-I395 (AWOL as of 2559) * Sophia-I396 (KIA) * Nick-I397 (KIA) * Alex-I398 (KIA) * Rejie-I399 (Retired) * Alexandria-I400 (KIA) * Juan-I401 (KIA) * Oliver-I402 (KIA) * Blake-I403 (KIA) * Jared-I404 (KIA) * Baron-I405 (MIA as of 2554) * Carol-I406 (KIA) * Ian-I407 (KIA) * Andrew-I408 (AWOL as of 2557) * Derek-I409 (MIA as of 2553) * Mason-I410 (MIA as of 2557) * Morgan-I411 (AWOL as of 2554) * Stephanie-I412 (KIA) * Frank-I413 (MIA as of 2554) * Lance-I414 (KIA) * Reynold-I415 (KIA) * Ralph-I416 (MIA as of 2558) * Ross-I417 (MIA as of 2558) * Max-I418 (KIA) * Ashley-I419 (KIA) * Adam-I420 (Current location is Earth) * Zuri-I421 (KIA) * Maria-I422 (KIA) * Tucker "Boss"-I423 (KIA) * Richard-I424 (KIA) * Jay-I425 (KIA) * John-I426 (MIA as of 2553) * Jeremy "Jerry"-I427 (KIA) * Jayne-I428 (Current Location is Earth) Personnel * Captain Will Terlin (MIA as of 2553) * Head Scientist Robert Denhim (Current location is Beta Hydri VI) * Head Custodian Jeremy Piknstein (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Scientist Derek Zanus (KIA) * Private Zane Quepesa (KIA) * Seargent Jess Reynaldo * Private First Class Theron Folcust * Private Daphne Frostun * Seargent Daniel Romerez * Commander Tom Xiuhcoatl * Gunnery Seargent Tom Haljenkins (MIA as of 2556) Battles The Shield World - 2540 Incognito Company was first put to the test to take control of a Covenant-held shield world, and to collect as much Intel as they could. The company successfully collected many Intel about the Forerunners, but they failed in capturing it, due to it's large size. Nonetheless, this first battle went on for several days, with many casualties in the field. The Spartan's were later evacuated back to base, and then later spread out Installation 07 - 2541 Months later, part of the Company was sent to Installation 07 to investigate, with one of the Fireteams accidentally finding the flood. An outbreak began, with this mission only lasting twelve hours, as it didn't take long for the Company to pull out. A report was later filed to ONI, but was heavily covered in black ink, and thus, not many knew of the Flood's existence. The Insurrection - 2542 Despite the fact that the Company was created for the sole purpose of fighting the Covenant, more often than not many in the Company would be forced to kill their own kind. Luckily, this would only go on for a year or two. Persia IX - 2543 Part of the Company, namely Anchor Team, had been sent to the planet for some unknown reason, at first, but their objective later became clear- to defeat a small Covenant strike force on the planet. Incognito Company did this, however, many were killed in the battle. Miridem - 2544 The Company was temporarily stationed on Miridem for two years, as ONI had become nervous on using the Company. However, by 2544, the Covenant invaded, and Incognito Company, with only 84 Spartans remaining in the company, managing to fend off as many as the Spartans could. They managed to escape through unknown means, however, only 70 Spartans remained in the Company. Reach - 2552 Many died on Reach, including those in Incognito Company. Only a small number survived, and those who did were later accepted into the Spartan-IV program (With the exception of Spartan-I303), where they would also later be killed, with exception of Anchor Team and Fireteam Beta Three. - 2554 Spartan-I303 and Angie-I305 were the last of the Company to actually use SPI armor, however, ONI gave them Mark-V armor and sent them to aid the UNSC in fighting the local insurrection. At first, ONI thought that I303 and Angie-I305 would meet their untimely demise, and they were half right, with Angie-I305 sacrificing herself to make sure a civilian transport could escape safely. Spartan-I303 was the only surviving Spartan-III in the Company to have not joined the Spartan-IV program. Technology As previously stated, many of those in Incognito Company wore Semi Powered Infiltration armor, mainly the Mark-1 variant of the SPI armor. Those who were lucky enough to be cat-2s would receive Mark-V MJOLNIR armor in 2551. Wave-I Many in the company used various weapons, including the Assault Rifle, the , the , or even the in combat. They would often have a Combat Knife with them, with the exception of Juan-I401. Many in the Company modified their armor to an extent, with a good example being Randolph-I335. However, the helmets for the Incognito Company Spartans would vary, with most resembling the EVA helmet, but with some others that looked similar to the pilot helmet. Some, who were clever enough to get ahold of it, painted their armor, despite this almost ruining the armor's photoreactive panels. The only notable one who did this was Tal-I301, who painted his black. Teams The following is the list of teams of four in the Company. * Fireteam Alpha One (KIA) * Fireteam Alpha Two (KIA) * Fireteam Alpha Three (KIA) * Fireteam Beta One (KIA) * Fireteam Beta Two (KIA) * Fireteam Beta Three (Active) * Fireteam Gamma One (Active, now known as Anchor Team as of 2551) * Fireteam Gamma Two (KIA) * Fireteam Gamma Three (MIA as of 2540) * Fireteam Delta One (AWOL as of 2549) * Fireteam Delta Two (KIA) * Fireteam Delta Three (KIA) * Fireteam Epsilon One (KIA) * Fireteam Epsilon Two (WIA) * Fireteam Epsilon Three (KIA) * Fireteam Zeta One (KIA) * Fireteam Zeta Two (KIA) * Fireteam Zeta Three (KIA) * Fireteam Eta One (KIA) * Fireteam Eta Two (Active) * Fireteam Eta Three (KIA) * Fireteam Theta One (Active) * Fireteam Theta Two (KIA) * Fireteam Theta Three (KIA) * Fireteam Iota One (KIA) * Fireteam Iota Two (KIA) * Fireteam Iota Three (KIA) * Fireteam Kappa One (KIA) * Fireteam Kappa Two (KIA) * Fireteam Kappa Three (KIA) * Fireteam Lambda One (KIA) * Fireteam Lambda Two (Active) Something unique about the Spartan-IVs in Wave II is that the surnames of the candidates would be erased, and would be replaced with a number continuing after the Spartan tag I428. Spartan-IVs The following is a list of the Spartan-IVs who were in Wave II. All of them are KIA. * Theron-I429 * Tyrese-I430 * Jennifer-I431 * Janice-I432 * Tyrone-I433 * Jeremy-I434 * Tallum-I435 * Gary-I436 * Hal-I437 * Alexis-I438 * Jane-I439 * Maria-I440 * Hailey-I441 * Lannister-I442 * Shaw-I443 * Derek-I444 * Dale-I445 * Sky-I446 * Alt-I447 * Thom-I448 * John-I449 * Lily-I450 * Marshall-I451 * Ted-I452 * Robin-I453 * Jake-I454 * Jax-I455 * Dylan-I456 * Jian-I457 * Xu-I458 Wave II Teams There were not very many teams in the second wave of the company, however, most of them were considered highly lethal in combat, up until their demise. Each team was of four Spartans, with the exception of Fortress Team Beta, which only had two Spartans. * Shadow Team Alpha * Shadow Team Beta * Dark Team Alpha * Notes * Despite being trained to fend off the Covenant, there would a large amount of Spartan-IIIs in Incognito Company to defeat the Insurrection, resulting in only a few casualties. * Due to the Company being more spread out (And much smaller than most Spartan-III companies), those in the company often would fight alongside Marines, Army Troopers, and/or ODSTs. * Those in the Company were often considered as "failures" at first, due to not being accepted into Alpha Company, however, as they later proved their success in the field, they earned some respect from the same people that had cut them from Alpha Company. * Incognito Company was originally to be made as a program piggybacking off of Gamma Company, and made up of insurrectionist children. This was scrapped, after the author found out through the Talk Page, that it was NCF. Category:IE Units Category:IE Spartans Category:Incognito Company